


A Love Story We Imagined Together

by bladeCleaner



Series: End Notes from Ur [2]
Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL IMAGES, Gen, Multi, Other, prose this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How we fell in love with and in Ur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue




	2. secretive silence




	3. news of the apocalypse




End file.
